Bag connector systems are used in a wide range of medical appliances to connect medical grade tubing to an external fluid collection bag. Such fluid is liquid or semi-liquid in nature, for example, containing particulates or other solid material. Collected fluid includes waste fluid, including liquid or semi-liquid feces, urine or other bodily fluid. It is desirable to design a bag connector system that is easy to use, manipulatable, and hygienic.